082814FateDani
temeriticArduite TA began bothering garbageGourmandise GG at 02:46 -- 02:46 TA: Fate is chillin in Dani's room, listening to music with her feet on the bed and her back on the pile. 02:47 GG: Dani opens her door and, "Oi, you just think you can be in here?" 02:48 TA: She doesn't respond, her feet moving to the beat that can be heard even from the door from her headphones. 02:49 GG: Dani flops on her bed and uncaptchalogues a half-eaten bag of "questionable 'cheese' and 'popcorn' product". 02:50 TA: She feels the weight on the bed and takes her headphones off. "hey gurl whats up 02:52 TA: She stops and pulls up her shades. "the fuck are you eatin" 02:53 GG: "One of those pale things had lunch with me." She eats a handful of the awful snack. "Whad, deesh? Riiiiigh, I fahgod you wuh on de oddeh side of *gulp* the continent." 02:54 TA: "is it good" 02:54 GG: "I mean. Do you like melted plastic bags?" 02:54 TA: "what" 02:54 GG: "Coated in military grade cheese powder?" 02:55 TA: "i mean yea theyre kinda great" 02:55 TA: "and by that i mean" 02:55 GG: "That is to say... not cheese" 02:55 TA: "what" 02:55 TA: "i dont want any keep it to yourself" 02:55 GG: Dani shoves the bag in her face anyway. 02:55 TA: She takes a nervous sniff. 02:55 TA: ((what's it smell like)) 02:56 GG: (( honestly? Like really dry but pungent macaroni and cheese )) 02:56 TA: Her nose crinkles. "is this edible" 02:57 GG: Dani doesn't respond. She is licking the cheese off her other hand's fingers. 02:57 TA: Fate nervously takes one and pops it in her mouth. She slowly chews it, making a face at Dani. 02:58 GG: Dani raises her eyebrow. 02:59 TA: She takes another. "my soul is melting" she eats it. 02:59 TA: "ive been corrupted what have you done" 02:59 GG: "What soul?" 02:59 GG: "I didn't seen any of them crawly shits in here." 02:59 TA: "the one i hide under my left tit" 03:00 GG: "Whaaaaaaat." Dani drops the bag in Fate's lap and LIFTS UP FATE'S LEFT TIT. 03:01 TA: Fate laughs. "im really good at hiding it" 03:01 GG: "YEah no" 03:01 TA: "youre gonna have to look harder" 03:01 GG: "Nah." 03:02 GG: Dani sits back and admires the cheesy handprint. 03:02 TA: Fate looks down. "aw fuck you" 03:02 TA: She tries to wipe the cheesy shit off. 03:02 GG: "I'm eating. Jeez. You're insatiable." 03:03 TA: Fate CHORTLES. Gotta use more words. Chortle. "oh please im just in touch with my mortality" 03:03 TA: "me and death are fist bumping right now" 03:04 GG: "Sorry, love, I'm in the mood for a nap." 03:04 TA: "aight thats fine" She looks down again. 03:04 TA: "just wish you had done it on a shittier shirt" 03:05 GG: "You have like, three thousand shirts, Fate. Seriously." 03:05 TA: "yea but this one is awesome" 03:06 TA: She stands up and starts changing, digging through the pile for pajamas. 03:06 GG: Dani actually falls asleep. Cheesy hands and all. 03:07 TA: "jesus christ dude" 03:07 TA: She finishes changing after about ten minutes. Damn Fate it's just pajamas. (stfu dude i gotta get my soft on) 03:08 TA: Fate crawls into bed next to Dani, her PJs are so FLOOFY.